


the foxes

by shewhoisntnamed44



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Just saying., M/M, but heres some fluff bout my foxes, they would hate this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoisntnamed44/pseuds/shewhoisntnamed44
Summary: okay basically just some tfc/aftg/mostly andreil oneshots/hcs/anything that comes into my head. prompts are highly appreciated if you want to send one, i'll do my best :)





	1. Chapter 1

they were sitting in the last row. every time the bus hit a speed breaker, neil's head banged against the window, and every time, he woke up. of course he went back to sleep two seconds later. he was tired and he'd slept in worse conditions.  
andrew was sick of watching this happen. not because he cared, but because of the noise neil made every time he got up and went back to sleep.  
another goddamn speed breaker and andrew was done. he couldn't take it anymore.  
he grabbed neil's hair and forced his head onto his own shoulder. neil being neil obviously woke up. he jerked his head away when he realised where he was sleeping, thinking that all the moving had made his head fall.  
it didn't seem possible, but andrew got even more annoyed at this. he caught hold of neil's curls again and repeated the same damn process.  
"sleep junkie", he said in a gruff voice. "and if i see that fucking smile again on your face i will break your teeth."  
neil was still smiling as he slowly drifted of for the millionth time.  
obviously the foxes noticed. nicky's eyes bulged, but in two minutes he had his hand on his heart and looked like he was going to cry. andrew was about to kill him but remembered moving meant waking neil up. he settled for glaring at nicky until nicky realised he was two seconds away from being castrated.  
kevin didn't care, this wasn't about exy so it wasn't his business. aaron made a disgusted sound and just shut his eyes. matt and dan shared a quiet smile. renee looked at andrew. she raised an eyebrow. andrew raised his middle finger. allison raised her phone.  
this was the picture neil found of him and andrew in the court a few days later.  
surprisingly, andrew hadn't torn it apart. he kind of liked it. but he'd be dead before he admitted it.


	2. Chapter 2

"what the fuck is this neil?", andrew said as he slowly removed a jumper from the bag neil had given him.  
"are you blind? it's a jumper?", neil replied.  
"a christmas jumper you oaf."  
"it has 'this is not a christmas jumper' written on it, so technically this is not a christmas jumper."  
"technically i can kill you without anyone finding out."  
"ah, but you won't."  
"290 percent josten. watch it."  
"what? it's a perfectly good, thick jumper? and it's not even a bright colour."  
"it's perfectly good for your thick head. and it is blue, neil, bright blue."  
"such a drama queen dude, just wear it. c'mon."  
"did you seriously just 'dude' me?"  
neil rolled his eyes. andrew was so infuriating sometimes.  
"wear it minyard or i will make you."  
andrew's knives were out in a second, "fucking try it."  
neil raised his hands in mock surrender and got as close to andrew as he could without touching him. his hands hovered near andrew's head.  
"yes or no?", he quietly whispered. andrew dropped his knives.  
"yes." and neil's hands were in andrew's hair and andrew's mouth was on neil's. tongues collided. neil felt safe. he felt grounded. andrew felt.  
"will you please, please wear it?"

two days later it was christmas. all the foxes were going to wymack's house.  
"OHMYGOD ANDREW WHAT ARE YOU WEARING", nicky actually screamed when he saw andrew. he had been trying for years to get andrew to wear something other than black. andrew ignored him.  
he looked at neil and mouthed a shocked, "how?"  
neil just shrugged and said, "i asked."


	3. Chapter 3

imagine the foxes walking in on andreil making out for the first(and probably not last) time:

· so neil had left for a few days to figure out some stuff bout their deal with ichirou and he's back but they had a game that night so andreil couldn’t have a proper “reunion”

· the game is over(they won obvs) and the rest of the teams talking to the press but neil’s exhausted so he goes alone to the changing room

· andrew follows neil

· (gently) pins him against the locker and checks if neil is injured anywhere

· “you missed me”, neil says

· “203 percent.”

· “such a bad liar babe” (neil calls andrew babe in my world without being murdered shut up and let me live)

· “yes or no”

· “yes.”

· and andrew kisses neil. cos yes he has missed neil. and he hates it. he doesn’t ‘miss’ people. he's the one who makes them disappear.

· and god neil's kisses feel so fucking good.

· neither of them knows how long has passed since their lips touched

· they finally come up to breathe and neil smiles

· andrew wants to kill something. probably neil. cos how can someone's smile make him feel this way?

· and neil rests his forehead against andrews and for once andrew doesn’t move away but just shuts his eyes

· a slight sound behind them

· andrews knives are out in a second

· and its the remaining seven

· all of them

· kevin is just standing there cos their relationship is not his business. aaron leaves. renee is smiling cos she's an angel. nicky my boy looks like a proud father..allison holds her palm out for the money she just won and matt and dan are in shock.

· cos they’ve never seen andrew willingly touch, let alone kiss someone like this. they’ve never seen neil smile like that. they’ve never seen anyone touch andrew's hair. 

· but here they both are, doing the impossible

· and they’re still breathing (rather hard i might add)

· and andrew points his knives towards them

· and goes “if i ever hear a word about this every single one of you is fucking dead”

· and walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (originally posted this on my tumblr so if you read this here again know that i have not stolen someone else's work and shameless self promo but the tumblr is humongousvoidbear.tumblr.com catchy name ik.....anyways thanks for reading the shit that i'm posting. i appreciate it. :) )


	4. Chapter 4

neil woke up when he heard music blaring from the kitchen. the smell of coffee hit him. andrew was playing music? on a sunday morning? this wasn't unusual but it didn't happen that often. in fact it only happened when andrew was in a particularly good mood. like when he and neil both made it to court. like when andrew got their cats home.  
he pushed the mattress off himself and walked over to the kitchen. that's when he heard the lyrics.  
"cause your sex takes me to paradise?", he called out to andrew, who's back was turned as he was making an omelet. andrew stilled for a moment when he heard this statement.  
"bruno mars is saying that, not me."  
"sure minyard.", andrew could hear the smile in neil's voice. he turned around.  
"you don't believe me?", andrew asked.  
"after last night i don't.."  
"i'm going to kill you in your sleep junkie."  
neil was still smiling.  
"at least i'd die knowing that my sex takes you to paradise..", neil gloated.  
"again- that song is not about you. but sure, believe what you want.", andrew snarled out. he went back to preparing his omelet. he continued chopping his tomatoes with an unexpected ferocity. this conversation was pointless and just as uninteresting.  
neil left the kitchen to take a shower. when he was back, andrew was still making breakfast.  
"how long are you taking? you certainly finished up fast last night..", neil said, wondering if he'd just crossed a line. he knew he hadn't when andrew didn't respond.  
andrew wanted to stab neil with the knife he was holding. he restrained himself. barely. he felt neil come up behind him.  
"yes or no, drew?"  
andrew still couldn't say no. not to neil. never to neil.  
"yes."  
and neil's face buried itself in the crook of andrew's neck.  
"here goes your damn neck fetish again.", neil didn't dignify this with a response but started slowly sucking on andrew's neck. andrew unintentionally dropped the knife he was holding. he almost moaned. neil felt the shiver which crept down andrew's back. his hands moved to the hem of andrew's shirt.  
"can i?", he asked. he slipped his hands under the shirt when he felt andrew nod. he continued sucking andrew's neck.  
neil's neck kink and his hands almost undid andrew. all he wanted to do was make some fucking breakfast.  
neil's hand and mouth both suddenly stopped. his hair tickled andrew's neck. andrew felt neil's lips move against his skin as he said-  
"for what it's worth, your sex takes me to paradise too." and laughed as he barely dodged andrew's knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neil's neck fetish gives me life. also-i can't stop thinking about andrew in a beanie. help. [ comment prompts if you want :) ]


	5. Chapter 5

fucking troye. he had been hearing about troye all week..no all month. "troye is such an amazing player." and "did you see troye in that match?", was all neil talked about. andrew was sick of it. he had to physically restrain himself from cutting the phone or snapping. the final straw was cut when "troye" appeared in the background of his and neil's facetime session.  
"what's he doing there?", an annoyed andrew asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, which quite frankly wasn't that hard.  
"oh," neil said as he turned around, "we met up here to talk strategies."  
andrew knew neil would never ever cheat on him. but jealousy still unfurled inside his stomach. it was a strange and unpleasant feeling. it was something he hadn't felt for another person in quite a long time. it was enough to make him book a flight ticket to arizona the next day.

he opened the door to neil's apartment. he, of course, had his own key. neil got up when the door banged open, his perfect blue eyes wide. and guess who was sitting next to him on the couch. fucking troye. the sight was enough to make andrew leave, but he didn't believe in regret. and it was his boyfriend's apartment. he wouldn't be the one leaving that was sure.  
he leaned against the wall next to the door frame and quirked an eyebrow at a still shell shocked neil. neil seemed to remember his manners and sputtered out a, "um troye..this is my bo-boyfriend andrew." somehow the word "boyfriend" was still quite foreign to neil.  
troye got up to shake andrew's hand. andrew just stared at him till he put it back down. andrew walked to the door and held it open. he flourished a hand gesture that clearly said "get out" in troye's direction, who thankfully got the message and said a quick, "bye" to neil and left before andrew could make him. the door quietly clicked as it was closed. neil would have to apologize to troye later for andrew's rude behaviour but for now, he didn't care. andrew was here.  
"andrew.", he breathed out again, as if it was a prayer, an anchor finally steadying his rocky boat.  
"i know my own name junkie." andrew said as he plonked down on the couch, his bag left near the door.  
"why are you here?"  
"if you want, i'll leave."  
"no don't", neil said instantly, "i meant you could've told me, i would've come to pick you up from the airport. but it's okay all that matters is that you're here now."  
neil was still standing. he wanted to kiss andrew. he craved it. he stood in front of andrew and said, "can i?"  
"yes."  
and neil's lips crushed upon andrew's. warmth filled neil's chest. his heart was screaming "home" with every beat. and no matter how hard he tried not to, andrew felt the same. he tugged at neil's knee pits. and neil's body settled itself on andrew's lap. every thing about neil was familiar. from the scars on his face to the armbands and the smell of cigarettes. andrew was afraid of how much he had missed it. he kissed neil as if it was the last time he'd ever do so. he moved his mouth from neil's lips to his jaw to his ear to his eyes. every inch of neil's face was thoroughly kissed. he tugged neil's shirt off as neil removed andrew's. they were losing their minds.  
"wait."  
andrew stilled.  
"no- no i didn't mean stop, just can i-",  
andrew cupped the back of neil's neck. neil's eyes shut involuntarily. "home" his heart continued to sing. andrew pulled neil forward till their foreheads rested against each other.  
"andrew.."  
"what josten? spit it out."  
"did you come all the way here just to see me?"  
"no.", neil believed him. he knew andrew never lied to him.  
"then wh-", understanding seeped into neil's features. he remembered the way andrew just stopped when he saw troye in the background that day.  
he leaned back. when andrew dropped his hands, neil picked them up. he had missed these hands. he had missed this boy. his boy.  
"you were jealous.", neil said with a small smile.  
"300 percent josten. don't test my limits."  
neil was fully smiling now. he kissed andrew's neck. "you were jealous.", he said again when he got no reply.  
andrew pushed him off of his lap and onto the couch. he got up and stalked off to neil's bedroom. they both were still shirt less. neil followed him. andrew laid down on the bed. neil climbed in next to him.  
"yes or no?", neil asked. andrew slid a hooded look his way and nodded. he picked up andrew's hands again.  
"do you have a hand kink now?"  
"i have an andrew kink."  
"that's the most disturbing thing i've ever heard."  
"no it's not. haven't you met nicky? and besides, you like it."  
"whatever."  
"there's no reason to be jealous, andrew. i told you i don't swing."  
"yet here i am."  
neil turned to face andrew, who was still lying on his back. the fact that andrew had replied indicated how much this had bothered him.  
"yours is the only way i swing. promise." and something unhinged itself from andrew's chest. he felt like he could finally breath again. as if a weight had been lifted. it was dangerous, feeling so much for one person, but he was trying.  
"okay." and that was all andrew said.  
"yes or-"  
"yes", neil breathed out before andrew could finish.  
everything else was forgotten as they were once more, a tangle of lips and limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unoriginal ik, but i really wanted to write something like this..


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron Minyard wasn't soft hearted. He didn't believe in apologising. Except when it came to Katelyn. He would do anything for Katelyn. This is why when she asked him to apologise to Neil, he considered it.  
"You do know he's the reason we're here, don't you?", she said, wrapped in his arms.  
"Can we not talk about him now?", he murmured into her hair. "There's so many other things we could be doing."  
Katelyn felt Aaron's smile on her head. Her heartbeat sped up. She untangled herself from his arms and kisssed him.  
"Do it Minyard...do it for me.", she said against his lips. 

Aaron had been watching Neil and Andrew for months now. He saw the way they looked at each other. He saw Andrew's face whenever Neil injured his stupid self on court. He saw how Neil quietened whenever Andrew was around.  
He knew they met up at the rooftop more often than not. 

"Where's Neil?", he asked Andrew one day when they were driving back to the fox tower after practise. Andrew slipped a cool look his way through the rear view mirror. Nicky had tensed up beside him. Andrew raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm not his nanny. I don't know", Andrew said. That was a lie. Andrew obviously knew where Neil was. He just wanted to see where things went. Neil was sick. That was obviously not enough to make Neil skip practice. So Andrew did the only sensible thing, threatened Neil with his knives and when that didn't work he refused to kiss him.  
Aaron didn't respond. He would see Neil soon enough.  
Andrew settled into the bean bag chair and Aaron went into Neil's room. It was empty. Aaron was about to leave when he heard knives being unsheathed. That was the only warning Andrew gave him. 

He climbed up the steps to the roof. He had guessed right. There was Neil, seated at the edge with a cigarette in his hand. Aaron dimly noticed he was wearing Andrew's clothes.  
"Andrew I swear to-"  
Neil stopped when he saw Aaron sit beside him.  
"Aaron", Neil snarled out as Aaron sat beside him. He still wasn't over what Aaron had told him at Columbia. He would never be.  
"How did you know that I was not Andrew?"  
"Well for one, Andrew's not an asshole. And secondly, how can I not?"  
"Andrew's not an asshole? That's the biggest lie you've ever told. Considering everything."  
"Not helping your fucking case Aaron. Leave before I make you. I'm not injured this time."  
"You're sick."  
"I can still use my hands while simultaneously infecting you with my germs."  
"I've come to apologise."  
"And I love the ravens. Cut the bullshit and get lost."  
"I'm serious. I'm sorry."  
"Why?"  
"Katelyn."  
Neil nodded. This made much more sense. It still didn't soothe the anger inside his gut.  
"Come to apologise to me when your girlfriend isn't making you do so."  
"It was that at first. But it isn't now. Look. As much as it irks me, you're a part of Andrew's life. As much as I would like to, I can't ignore or hate you forever. Atleast not externally."  
Neil didn't say anything. Aaron got up to leave. He wasn't going to beg.  
He met Andrew at the bottom of the stairs. He brushed past Andrew and moved ahead.  
"Give it time. He'll come around. And don't go to the roof ever again." , he heard Andrew say.  
When he turned around Andrew was already closing the door to the roof behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My kink is Aaron being soft for Katelyn. My kink is Aaron Minyard in general. Most of the time. (Don't hate on him guys he is growing okay...)


	7. Chapter 7

"What the fuck do you want from me?", Neil asked. "I have done every single thing you've asked me to do since day one. Is it really not enough? Are you actually going to fight me about this? Can't you listen to me just this once?"

"Not when it involves that.", Andrew said pointing at the Nutella bottle in Neil's hand. "Shut your trap and give it to me Josten or someone will get hurt."

"You're going through like two bottles a week. You know I don't tell you what to do but you need to stop. This shouldn't be a substitute for your cracker addiction. Find something healthier. "

"This is your last warning junkie."

"Or what?", Neil said as placed the bottle on the highest shelf he could reach.  
He knew Andrew was too short to get it back. That motherfucker. Andrew wanted to crush him like a gnat.  
"Fine.", Andrew said as he left the house, obviously slamming the door behind him. 

Approximately three hours later, Neil returned from practise. And there was Andrew Minyard. Sprawled on the couch with Sir curled round his feet, a book in hand with a spoon dipped in a brand new jar of Nutella.  
"Really? Really Andrew?"  
Andrew didn't dignify this question with a response but dumped an extra large scoop in his mouth just to spite Neil. 

Neil didn't understand Andrew's obsession with this bottle of calories. He towered over Andrew on the couch. Sir jumped off and left them alone, sensing something was about to happen. 

Andrew closed the bottle, after taking another spoon and silently placed it on the floor. He curled his hands around Neil's collar and pulled him on top of him.  
Neil could taste the chocolate left in Andrew's mouth. His tongue swept over Andrew's teeth. Their lips collided, both of them fighting for dominance. Andrew won. His hair knotted in Neil's curls as he bit Neil's lower lip and groaned.  
Andrew slipped his hands under Neil's shirt and appreciated the muscles he felt. His hands slipped under the waistband of Neil's pants and increased a percent in his mind when he felt Neil roll his hips in response. Neil was going to lose it. 

Neil didn't like Nutella much, he decided, but if it was served to him like this, he'd learn to like the taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I relate to Andrew's obsession with anything sweet smh but imagine how annoyed Kevin maybe getting though...


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi. I'm Thomas.", a blonde haired boy told him as he stood himself beside Neil's seat near the bar. Roland flicked a curious look their way and then moved on to serve drinks to another person. Andrew downed his shot of tequila and slammed the glass back on the table.  
"Neil.", he replied, shocked and anxious as to why a complete stranger was talking to him.  
"Neil....I like it."  
"Well my name did not intend to suit to your liking.", Neil said, looking straight ahead. His hands cupped his glass of soda.  
Thomas was a little thrown off by this but nonetheless, he wasn't discouraged.  
"So. What are you doing here?"  
"That's none of your business."  
Thomas raised his hands as if he was surrendering.  
He was edging closer and closer to Neil's seat. A dangerous mistake.

"Cold. But I'd like to get to know you. Would you like to go to and chat someplace..less noisy? There's a really nice coffee shop nearby."  
Neil felt Andrew's hand on his neck as Andrew swivelled around his seat to face Thomas, who couldn't help but flinch when Andrew looked at him.  
"Look Timmy-"  
"Thomas."  
"That was strike three Timmy. The first one was coming here to him. The second one was opening your mouth."  
"Neil can make his own decisions and do what he wants."  
Andrew left his seat and got as close to Thomas as he could.  
Thomas almost snorted when he saw this five foot tall midget. That was, until Thomas felt the unmistakable cold steel of an extremely sharp knife pressing into his stomach through his thin t-shirt, drawing a tiny drop of blood. His face went as white as a sheet and he looked like he was about to piss himself.  
"Ah, strike four Timmy. Neil does what _I_ want. Now leave before I bury this knife in your gut."  
Thomas almost tripped himself as he ran away from them.

Neil felt bad for him.  
"You can't fight my battles for me.", he told Andrew, who'd returned to his seat.  
"We all know what happened the last time I left you unprotected."  
Neil sighed.  
"He was just talking to me Drew."  
"He was flirting with you."  
"No he wasn't."  
Andrew slid a bored look his way.  
"You wouldn't know someone was flirting with you even if they shouted it from the mountains and then proceeded to throw them self off the cliff cos you're so unbearably stupid."  
"I would know okay? And he was no- so what if he was? Are you going to threaten everyone who tries to flirt with me?"  
"No."  
"Well that's what you just did."  
"Let me finish. I'm going to threaten anyone who even looks at you the wrong way."  
Neil pulled on one of Andrew's locks until he finally faced Neil. He ran a finger over Andrew's cheekbone.  
"Hey thanks for having my back. Also I don't do what you say."  
"Kiss me."  
Neil was a bit shocked. Neither of them were big on pda. Their relationship was no one else's business but theirs. Nevertheless Neil leaned in and kissed Andrew's neck. He wanted to keep going when he felt Andrew shiver but forcefully restrained himself from continuing and pulled back.

Andrew turned his attention back to his drink. He took out a cigarette and lit it and took a three drags before finally saying, a bit smugly-  
"Don't lie to yourself. You do. You do exactly that."


	9. Chapter 9

Matt and Dan were definitely the kind of couple who made out at movie theatres. Who had to gush about each other to everyone present in the room. Who called each other disgusting names and were sickeningly in love with each other.

Dan had given up a lot in life, when another bitch tries to steal her man, well, she could fucking try.  
"What are you thinking about?", Matt asked tipping Dan's head up from where it was resting on his chest. They both were naked, sprawled across Matt's bunk.  
Dan could never hide anything from him. 

"Are you going to leave me when someone better comes along?", she asked without hesitation. She was the captain. She didn't hesitate when she wanted answers. 

"Fuck Dan.", Matt said pulling himself off the bed and putting on some sweatpants. He came back to sit beside Dan.  
"You still haven't answered."  
"No. Never. How can you even think like that?", he said looking her right in the eye.  
"Well I'm not exactly someone you'd want. You're a pretty boy.", she shrugged.  
Matt was getting angry now.  
_"Someone you'd want?_ Shit Dan. What does that mean?"  
"It means I'm me and you're you. I've done some things in the pas-"

"Really? You really think I'm that fucki- Are you talking about the time that you stripped? That doesn't matter to me. It shouldn't even be a question as to why this relationship shouldn't work. You did what you had to do and I'm proud of you. And have you even looked at _me_?", he pointed at his bare arm, his track marks and other smaller drug induced cuts on proudly displayed. "This. I'm a drug addict. Well an ex drug addict but same shit. And you, you giant moron, are the most beautiful and the smartest person I've ever laid my eyes on. I'm never going to leave you. I'm hoping _you_ don't leave _me_. There's no one better. There never will be. You're it for me Dan Wilds." 

Dan was staring at Matt. She reached up and quickly pecked him on the the lips.  
"Okay.", she said, apparently satisfied. Matt nodded. 

He couldn't stop the grin which overtook his face when Dan pulled him back down on the bed. He buried his head in her neck and whispered, "So. You really think I'm a pretty boy?"

Dan felt his laugh shake her entire body, as she rewarded him with a firm smack to the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* I love Matt Boyd and Dan Wilds. So. Fucking. Much.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Daddy Nathan is waiting for his favourite disappointment Nathaniel", Lola whispered in his ear as she laughed._  
_Her lips came so close to the edge of his mouth that he wanted to rip her hair out. His hands were handcuffed, his legs were tied, his mouth was gagged. She raised her gun and tapped it against his bleeding forehead._  
_"Time's ticking babe. When is Andrew gonna show up?"_  
_Andrew's name on Lola's lips made Neil's gut churn._  
_"Oohh baby's getting angry huh? How bout I break those hands of yours?"_  
_Neil screamed until his throat was raw. Lola shifted towards his hands._  
_She lifted the gun and brought it down. Again and again and again until he couldn't feel his hand anymore. Agai-_

"Neil. Neil."  
Neil opened his eyes. Hazel eyes staring back at him. He looked at his shaking hands. Flexed them. They moved. Thank fucking gods they moved.  
He got off the sweat stained bed.  
"Are you going to fucking talk?"  
Neil looked at Andrew and ran a hand through his wet hair.  
"Lola."  
"That bitch.", Andrew replied, that endless ember in his eyes starting to ignite.  
"I-"  
"Let's go."

Andrew started the car. Rolled down the windows. It was 3:34am. Stepped on the accelerator. The wind cleared Neil's head. The company helped. It still surprised Neil, how Andrew always knew what he needed in one glance.  
They drove and drove and drove. No destination. The only thing they were running from were their demons. But they were doing it together so the demons could go fuck themselves.

A desolated abandoned park, a long way from home was where Andrew stopped the car and got down. A single broken merry go round, a set of swings and a slide. 

"I used to come here sometimes."

Everything inside Neil stilled as he listened. 

"To escape whatever new hell they'd put me into. Mostly at night, alone. This place cleared my head. I hated it."  
Neil looked at Andrew, who was sitting on the hood of their car, which was facing the park.  
He walked over and settled himself beside Andrew, their bodies touching. He leaned over and kissed Andrew on the lips and rested his head on Andrew's shoulder.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For being here." For telling me more about you. For trusting me. For everything. But these things didn't need to be said. They were perfectly understood.  
"Shut up."

They were alright. Not injured, not hurt or kidnapped. They were safe. Content. Demons would always haunt them, but it was always better having another person fight them with you. They were together. What else could possibly matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chp. V v much. Thanks for reading btw :))


	11. Chapter 11

Neil was going to kill Andrew. How could he do this? Neil was so angry he was saying red. Nothing annoyed Neil more than someone using his own tricks against him.  
Andrew, that fucker, had apparently arranged a meeting for Neil with Betsy. With _Aaron_ present.  
"Why is he here?", he had seethed as soon as he saw him.  
"Why are _you_ here? This is my session?"  
"No-"  
"Before you two tear this place apart, this is a joint session. Andrew told me to arrange it."

Aaron's mouth was open and he was staring at Betsy with a mixture of shock and outrage. Neil was feeling the same.  
He'd come to see Betsy when Andrew insisted but _this_ -this was unacceptable.  
"Why?", Aaron asked.  
Betsy smiled.  
"He said and I quote, 'You both should get your shit together. And Neil, karma's a bitch.'"  
That sounded exactly like Andrew. That bitch.  
"You're here so you both might as well do it.", she said as she checked the clock behind her, "we have approximately forty minutes left and no one is leaving before that. Hot chocolate?"

The problem with both the Minyard look alike and Neil Josten was that they never spoke to psychiatrists. It went against everything they dared to stand for. This time, Betsy neither initiated conversation nor did she try to fill in the silence. It was strangling them both.  
One minute passed. Then two. Then five. No one uttered a word.  
Aaron gave in first, "What's your problem with me?"  
Neil let out a startled laugh.  
" _Really_? Did you forget the time you told me the only reason I was with Andrew was because he was ' _easy prey_ '?  
"I was looking out for him.", Aaron said, barely hiding his flinch.  
"So you suddenly started looking out for him? I'm sorry but it was too late."  
Aaron turned a furious look towards Neil.  
"You don't know _shit_ -"  
"I know more than you ever had."

"You think that doesn't bother me? You think the fact it happened to my brother, my _twin_ for fucks sake, doesn't bother me? Doesn't keep me up at night wondering how I didn't look out for him the way he has been doing for me? You think I don't see him covered in his own blood every time I close my eyes? The fact that a stranger, _you_ , knew what was happening upstairs but I didn't, doesn't make me want to punch a hole in every wall? Well guess what fucker, it does. It fucking does. It _kills_ me."

Neil didn't know where the unexpected honesty came from. Guess he wasn't the only one who felt guilty for not finding out earlier.  
Aaron was quiet now, breathing heavily, rage and guilt leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I get it. I honestly do. But that still didn't give you the right to tell me what you did. That gave you no right to act like a dick."  
Aaron didn't respond.  
"You're good for him.", he said after a few more minutes of silent.  
"You-you're the only thing that hasn't bored him. And you aren't even family. He has no obligation, no promises to keep you close. And he still does. He would leave the rest of us in a blink if there weren't any promises."  
"Are you really as dense as I think you are? Aaron. _He killed your mother for you._ He went to _juvie_ for almost killing four men who beat up Nicky. I _know_ he would've done it even if he hadn't promised to protect you. Whether he likes it or not, accepts it or not- you both are his only family. He would die for you without a thought about his idiotic self. Don't you know that, you stupid boy?"

Aaron didn't say anything for a long time. He was registering the weight of these words. Aaron let out a breath and looked Neil straight in the eye.  
"Well, welcome to the family then. I still don't like you though."  
"Oh trust me that's mutual."  
Something _so_ close to a smile flickered across Aaron's face, and that was enough for them both to get up and leave. 

Betsy quietly smiled from her seat, Andrew hadn't arranged any of this. Nicky had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN TWO WEEKS AA (I still love Aaron Minyard and Nicky Hemmick with my whole heart) (also I'll update the end tonight dw)


	12. Chapter 12

Dan was the captain of the Foxes, she sees, knows _everything_. She knows when Nicky is a bit sad cause Erik misses a face time session. Knows how Aaron's whole face changes whenever Katelyn is in his sights. Knows that Kevin was late to practice just because he wanted to talk to Thea for _five more minutes._ Knows how much Renee and Allison stare at each other when they think no one is looking. She obviously noticed when Matt's appreciative glances turned to something deeper. Something stronger. Something better.

All the Foxes were in the basement with the Vixens, drinking to celebrate another hard earned victory. An arm wrapped around her waist from behind and a very familiar voice whispers in her ear  
"What are you thinking?". Matt.  
"They look happy."  
"Who?"  
"They", she said and nodded her chin towards the farthest corner of the room.  
Matt followed a gaze to Neil and Andrew.  
Andrew was leaning against the wall, impossibly close to Neil, but not quite touching. They were talking quietly and didn't, never noticed the questioning stares they received from others from time to time.

Neil was a conundrum to Dan when he'd first signed with the foxes. This boy who hid behind a wall of secrets and lies, who blanched when the word "friends" was used, but who still got his face marred for them. It did irk her, atleast at the start, how Andrew kept getting through to Neil when she couldn't. How Neil got through to Andrew when she hadn't.  
"I didn't think Andrew did happy", Matt spoke quietly in her ear.  
"Neither did I, but look at them."  
It was glaringly obvious when you thought about it. The way Andrew's face lost a tiny bit of its harshness whenever Neil was around. The way Neil almost always smiles while looking at the goal during practices and matches. The way they looked at each other, such intense looks they could start forest fires and melt glass.  
Saw the way Andrew was the only one who can calm Neil's sudden bouts of panic. How Neil is the only one Andrew actually listens to.

She saw them sometimes, on the rooftop, sharing a cigarette and not talking. Just sitting next to each other as if that was enough. She dimly remembered the sliver of panic, of _fear_ that had slipped into Andrew's eyes when he found Neil's racket and duffel at Baltimore. The endless, endless _rage_ that had driven him to wrap his hands around _Kevin's_ throat. She had thought of him as an ice cold bitch when they'd first met. An arrogant, territorial blonde boy who could and would cut you open without a thought. But then she really saw him. Saw what he'd done for Aaron. For Nicky. For Kevin. In his own twisted way he did have atleast a minuscule amount of affection, if not love, for them.

Matt and her were still staring at them, the object of their stares obliviously lost in their own world.  
"I find it weird sometimes, their relationship. How does it work?", Matt asked.  
"I think they're perfect for each other. Surprisingly, they fit.", Dan replied.  
Neil reached out and touched Andrew's face. A hand brushed along his cheekbone. Only for a moment, Andrew's whole body tensed and then relaxed in a way she'd never seen before. In a way she didn't think it ever could. And Neil. Neil's face was unlocked. No secrets. No walls. Just Neil Josten. Just a man who had the privilege of touching something, rather someone, who would cut off anyone else's hands for even coming that close to him. Who would break your face without a seconds hesitation if you messed with him. They were again looking at each other that way again. Dan felt guilty, like she was intruding on a something she had no right witnessing, but not guilty enough to look away.  
Some unspoken conversation passed between the two and Neil nodded. They both left without a word or a backward glance.

"I'm glad they're happy.", she found herself saying, "I'm glad they have someone. It's hard being alone."  
Matt kissed her cheek, whispering "I love you", as a reminder that he was there. He would always be there. He knew she was thinking bout the time she spent before coming to Palmetto. Her own house a cage with no escape. He was reminding her that she wasn't alone and never would be.  
Dan smiled. She turned towards Matt, her eyes bright, undeniably happy because her team was happy.

"I'd like to be alone right now, with you. Let's go upstairs.", she said with a wink and laughed when she heard Matt groan behind. They too, left without a word, no doubt about to do _exactly_ what Neil and Andrew had already started.  
Empty dorms were a blessing they all deserved, she thought and let out another high pitched laugh when Matt threw her over his shoulder and locked the door behind them.


	13. Imagine Andrew as a teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've mentioned this before but I have not stolen someone else's work I have posted this on Tumblr on the blog @humongousvoidbear hmu there if ya don't believe me I understand the concern tho ik how it feels to have your work stolen I would never do that dw just thought I should clear this up

(bear with me I gotta get this out of my head) 

-Okay so he doesn’t go continue to play exy 

-But becomes a criminology teacher at Palmetto ~~(cos Nora said that was his major)~~

-With _glasses_ and all that shit. His students have a love/hate relation with him. To put it mildly, he’s a complete ass ~~but I love him~~

 ~~-~~ also _Professor Minyard_

-And mostly after the first class itself the students realise this- You _do not_ talk when he’s talking or giving a lecture unless you want a perfectly aimed chalk thrown at your head or a “G _et the fuck out or shut the fuck up you choose Avery_ ” shouted your way 

-And you do not dare to make fun of his height. He will fucking _annihilate_ you. “ _You think I’m ~~smol~~ small Johnson, have you seen your dick_?“ 

-And yes he remembers your name and grade that fucker with his eidetic memory 

-And his students are terrified of him but have a lot of respect for this teacher who doesn’t look like an exy fan but occasionally shows up in jerseys or sweatshirts with “Josten” written at the back 

-So. One day this student has some work and goes to Andrew’s tiny office Imagine his shock and awe when he sees _Neil Josten_ , Olympic winner, exy champion in all his glory sitting on Andrew’s chair with his feet crossed on the table 

_-“You’re not Andrew.”, Neil says._

_-“I had some questions for mid-”_ And Andrew enters. 

-He stops when he sees Neil “Feet off my table. _Now_.” ~~the disrespect ffs Neil~~  And the student’s just like do?? you?? know?? who?? that?? is??

-And the student looks over at Neil who btw still has his feet on the table and the student thinks “ _Does he have a death wish_?” Neil breaks the silence and says 

- _“I thought I’d surprise you.”_

_“Leave”, comes the reply_

-And for a moment they both only have eyes for each other, leaving the poor sophomore highly uncomfortable 

 -And then thankfully, before he/she becomes a murder witness, Neil takes his legs off the table and smiles. _Neil Josten_ _smiles_. This was the man who ripped Riko Moriyama apart. Who fought tooth and nail to get to where he was. Who’s mouth has gotten him into trouble more times than he could count. He fucking smiles.  

-And Neil walks past Andrew, almost brushing his shoulder while leaving and Andrew grips his forearm

-And everything but the two of them melts away. Nothing else fucking matters ~~as if it ever did in the first place~~

-And for a second, a fucking _fraction_ of a second, Andrew’s expression shifts  

-And the student is in shock cos obvs Andrew teaches like he does everything else. With stone cold apathy and a tiny bit of disgust but still fucking brilliant.  

-And then Andrew says, “I’ll see you at home.” And then the student notices the “Minyard” on Neil’s sweater (Renee gave it to Andrew as a birthday present when she learned to knit and Neil wears _it all the damn time_ ) and understanding seeps into place. Neil leaves after a bit more staring. 

-And Andrew looks at his student and quirks an eyebrow.  

-By the next day the whole school knows that their criminology teacher is dating Neil Josten. 

-After that my poor baby Andrew has to keep repeating in the first class of every freshman year “ _If you want to be killed in your sleep or want to fail this class,_ try asking _for an autograph. Oh and get used to death threats, you are going to major in fucking criminology after all._ ”


End file.
